Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display devices such as home videogame systems, and more particularly to an image display device which captures image data supplied from a video source, such as a television receiver, a video camera, etc., and combines the captured image data with predetermined image data to create and display a combined image. The invention also relates to such a system which processes an image obtained by the capture process before applying the processed image to the predetermined image.